Pantalones Rotos
Pantalones Rotos es el quinto episodio de la Temporada 1 Descripción del Episodio Bob mata de risa a la gente con sus Pantalones Rotos, pero soltaran la ultima carcajada? Sinopsis Hay un tranquilo día en la Laguna Viscosa, una playa donde va mucha gente en Fondo de Bikini, Bob Esponja tiene diversión con Arenita, quienes ríen a carcajadas de las imitaciones de Bob, Larry, una Langosta Fortachona se les acerca para invitarlos a hacer ejercicio, Bob se pone un poco celoso por la relación de Arenita y Larry pero los acompaña. Muchos peces musculosos levantan pesas, inclusive Arenita, Bob no tiene mucha fuerza para levantar una, y le pide a un pez dos malvaviscos, que los empala en una rama, Bob intenta levantar su creación pero falla miserablemente, se oye un rígido rote, que resulta ser los Pantalones de Bob, que están rotos por el esfuerzo, todos ríen de él y el se va muy triste. Un pez le golpea la espalda en señal de apoyo, diciéndole que es muy cómico, Bob Esponja se convierte en alguien genial para todos, y empieza a bromear constantemente con el chiste de "Pantalones Rotos", nadie para de reír y todos se sienten graciosos, Arenita y Bob se acercan a un puesto de helados, Bob pide un Banana Split, y él vendedor le dice que no tiene ese sabor. Bob le hace un chiste de Pantalones Rotos pero el Pez lo toma muy mal y molesto, Bob se acerca a un puesto de Hamburguesas, donde molesta a muchos peces que comían tranquilamente su comida, más tarde mucha gente esta en una competencia, por ejemplo; Larry, Bob y Arenita, Bob surfea con los Pantalones Rotos, y aquí empieza algo dramático... Un Salvavidas nota el cuerpo de Bob y corre a re-animarlo, Bob se encuentra moribundo y tirado, apenas pudiendo hablar, Bob quiere... Un Sastre... POR QUE ROMPIÓ SUS PANTALONES!, Bob ríe a carcajadas, pero muchos se molestaron por la Broma, inclusive Arenita, y Bob queda solo, en una carpa, Bob intenta hacer más chistes de Pantalones Rotos. Bob muestra sus nuevas ideas, pero se da cuenta de que todos se fueron a divertirse, y también Arenita lo deja, Bob se decepciona mucho y grita "SOY EL MAYOR IDIOTA DE TODA LA PLAYA!", es ahí cuando encuentra muchas personas que también creen ser idiotas, Bob empieza a ser sereno y canta toda una canción, haciendo un cuarteto con la gente que encontró. Todos aman la canción de Bob y Arenita lo perdona, de pronto Larry se le acerca para pedirle que le firme sus pantalones, Bob con mucho gusto lo hace pero sus Pantalones se rompen del todo, y se tapa para que no lo vean. Personajes Mayores * Bob Esponja * Arenita * Larry La Langosta Secundarios/Menores * Peces * Calamardo (Indirectamente mencionado en su Imitación) * Pez Salvavidas Cameos * Scooter * Tom * Lenny * Frank Música * You're Nice Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield de Titulo * Heat Blue Hawaiians del Episodio * Fun at the Seaside Dale de Pesas * Side Drums Nolan de Tambores * Entry of the Gladiators Stephen Walter/Julius Fucik levanta una Pesa * The Land is Ours F. Narholz levanta los Escalones * Caesar's Entry F. Narholz intenta levantar La Rama/Bob vuelve a intentar Levantarla/Bob intenta levantarla por Ultima vez * Hawaiian Cocktail Myhill se va triste de la Laguna * Orchestral Effect F Stephen Walter Esponja sonríe * Stars and Games Saro bromea de nuevo * Surf Buggy Surfdusters juega con Frisbee * Grass Skirt Chase Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield tarde... * Return of the Surfin' Headhunters Mel-Tones de Surf * Dramatic Impact 5 Slaney Pescado!, un Ahogado!" * Hope & Glory Blug, Mark Scholz Salvavidas corre hacia Bob * Beautiful Moonlit Night Wilson "Necesito,...Necesito!" * Timpani Glissando B Kettel el Mundo deja a Bob Esponja * Ups and Downs D Myhill el Mundo deja a Bob Esponja * Botany Bay B Alexander White "Maloo..."* * Timpany Military D Kettel Bob Esponja, los estas Perdiendo!" * Side Drums Nolan de Tambores * Entry of the Gladiators Stephen Walter/Julius Fucik no me los rompo!; ahora me los Quito!" * Stars and Games Saro juega con Larry * Aloha Stephen Walter el Mayor Idiota de toda la Playa!" * Pantalones Rotos Tibbit, Petter Strauss * Moloka'i Nui Beamer del Episodio Trivia Curiosidades * Ésta es la Primera vez que Larry y Bob interactuan, también este es el Debut de Larry. * El Silbido final que se escucha cuando Bob rompe sus pantalones reaparece en varios episodios como, Choque Cultural o La Banda de Tontos. * La escena en la que Bob Esponja dice "¡Porque rompí mis pantalones!" Para el pez salvavidas se ha convertido en un meme de internet llamado "el pez salvavidas serio". * Este episodio es el debut de la mayoría de los Habitantes de Fondo de Bikini adicionales que se usan mucho a lo largo de la serie, menos Fred, que debutó en "La Aspiradora". * Este es el primer episodio en usar la canción de APM "Grass Skirt Chase". Aunque, la pista APM antes mencionada no se usó para una escena de persecución. * En Algunos Países la canción es cortada. * Es la primera vez que alguien diferente a Calamardo se enfada con Bob. * Es el primer episodio en no presentar ninguna de las Casas de Bob, Patricio o Calamardo. * Ésta es la Primera Vez que Bob utiliza diferentes atuendos a diferencia de su ropa normal (Excepcionando el casco que uso en Tomemos el Té y su Gorra de Empleado del Crustáceo Cascarudo). * El traje de baño azul de Bob Esponja se vuelven a ver en "Ser Asertivo", "Amigo Burbuja", "El Salvavidas Esponja en Acción" y en un flashback en "Todo lo que Reluce". Sin embargo, en episodios posteriores, sus bañadores son rojos en lugar de azules. * Ésta es la primera aparición de la Laguna Viscosa * Este episodio introduce el primer error ilógico de Bob esponja (Agua dentro de más agua). * Este es el primer episodio donde Bob Esponja esta desnudo completamente, (Por que en Se busca Ayuda no se pudo ver y rápidamente se censuro). * Ésta es la primera vez que Bob Esponja tiene una Canción original. Errores # En varias escenas, Bob Esponja se rasga los pantalones, luego, en la siguiente escena, no se los rasgan. # Cuando los cinco peces hembra escuchan la canción, el pez amarillo está a la izquierda y el pez verde a la derecha, pero en la siguiente escena, se cambian. # Larry es acreditado como cliente en los créditos cuando realmente es el salvavidas. # Después de que se quita los pantalones, las esposas de Bob Esponja desaparecen cuando mira hacia Sandy y Larry, pero reaparecen cuando se le corta. # Cuando Bob Esponja y los demás estaban cantando la canción, se rasgaron los pantalones. Después de la canción, no se rasgan. # Si uno mira de cerca en la canción Pantalones Rotos, varias escenas todavía tienen Bob Esponja con su traje de baño. # Hay agua dentro de más agua. #A veces hay Peces que salen Duplicados. Chistes Recurrentes * Bob rompiendo sus Pantalones. * Con el paso del Tiempo, los Peces se cansan de los Chistes de Bob. * Bob poniéndose celoso de Arenita y Larry. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios 1ra Temporada Categoría:Episodios con Debuts Categoría:Episodios Centrados en Arenita Categoría:Episodios Centrados en Larry Categoría:Segundo Episodio de un Segmento